REDENCION
by Yunuen 69
Summary: ¿De qué serías capaz por ganarte el perdón?
1. Chapter 1

.

Mi fic

no.13

de Saint Seiya

C:

Para mí, el número trece no es de mala suerte sino todo lo contrario, y ojala este fic me traiga suerte porque es una disparatada idea que ha estado rondando mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

Quería subirlo en otro momento en el que no me sintiera presionada por los cuatro fics que estoy escribiendo, pero por ser tan terca con eso de la numeración, no he subido más one shots porque este fic tiene que ser el número trece y no otro, pero como me gusta consentir a mis lectores, aquí tienes el primer capítulo.

Ojala esta historia sea de tu agrado, y si te gusta, te voy a implorar que me tengas paciencia con la actualización, más de la que ya me has tenido.

Gracias.

^.^

**N/A**:

Los hechos relatados en este capítulo ocurren apenas un día después de culminada la guerra contra el Dios Hades.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Shun POV

Frío…

El frío envuelve todo mi cuerpo.

No me encuentro en las gélidas profundidades del Inframundo. Estoy sano y salvo en una cálida habitación de hospital; sólo que la comodidad que me rodea no puede aliviar el frío que me envuelve en un sutil pero confortable abrazo.

El frío es agradable.

Gracias a mi entrenamiento, el frío no me incomoda, aunque... este frío no es el frío que se cuela por la ventana ligeramente abierta, o el que se escabulle a través de las rendijas del aire acondicionado. Es un frío que brota desde las profundidades de mi alma.

No me asusta que mi cuerpo se congele por esta frialdad, dudo que llegue a sucederme, porque es una frialdad que no congela el cuerpo, sino el corazón.

Es el infernal frío que congela las emociones, el mismo frío que vi emanar desde el profundo lago que eran los ojos azules de él…

Me siento en la cama, aterrado.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente… Ya no importa.

Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, pero consigo controlar el temblor en mis manos.

Me quito la aguja hipodérmica que está incrustada en mi brazo y enseguida fluye un hilillo de color rojo intenso…

Incluso mi sangre está helada.

… piso el azulejo con los pies desnudos…

El piso no está tan frío como lo está mi piel.

… y salgo de la habitación.

La luz del Sol fue lo único que pudo destruir el Muro de Los Lamentos.

La luz del Sol puede ser lo único que evite que mi corazón se congele como el corazón de él.

Mi cuerpo todavía no se cura de las heridas ni se ha repuesto del agotamiento, pero el terror que me invade me da las fuerzas para ir al jardín que hay en el hospital.

Consigo llegar hasta la puerta, y la atravieso. Un frondoso árbol proyecta su sombra en mí; puedo ver bien a pesar de ser un día tan luminoso.

Metros más allá, donde acaba la sombra, el pasto recién cortado está bañado de radiante luz solar.

Trato de sonreír al imaginar el alivio que me darán los rayos del sol, pero no puedo agotar mi escasa energía. Si me canso pronto, no llegaré a la luz.

Comienzo a andar con mucha calma, sólo que, en unos cuantos instantes, la calma se convierte en desesperación.

Mi corazón lo siento cada vez más y más pesado, como si estuviera convirtiéndose en un bloque de hielo, y el miedo y la ansiedad tratan de obligarme a que corra, pero no corro.

Si corro, puedo tropezar, y si tropiezo, no podré levantarme por más que el terror y la desesperación aceleren mi agotado corazón hasta el grado de hacerle explotar; pero una diminuta voz me pide que ignore esos dos nefastos sentimientos.

La esperanza me pide que me concentre en un paso a la vez.

Me concentro en dar un paso a la vez… un paso a la vez…

En realidad no es una gran distancia, pero ya me estoy cansando. Mi corazón retumba con más fuerza, y exhalo grandes bocanadas de aire por el esfuerzo, y aunque el día está soleado… mi aliento sale de mis pulmones en forma de vaho.

Me abrazo a mí mismo tratando de protegerme del intenso frío, pero es inútil ya que proviene desde mi interior. Entonces, no sé por qué, comienzo a tararear una canción de cuna que no he vuelto a oír desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Mori mo iyagaru bonkara saki nya…_

_Yuki mo chiratsuku shi bomo naku shi._

_Bon ga kita tote nani ureshi karo…_

_Katabira wa nashi obi wa nashi._

_Kono ko yo naku morioba ijiru…_

_Mori mo ichinichi ni yaseru yara._

_Hayomo yuki taya kon zaisho koete…_

_Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi…_

_Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi._

Apenas escucho mi propia voz, pero de alguna manera, la canción aminora el frío.

Me siento feliz de poder recordar la letra, así que vuelvo a cantarla, pero en eso… todo el frío que me envuelve, se acaba en un instante.

\- "¡La luz!" "¡Llegué a la luz!" – pienso con inmensa alegría.

Al concentrarme en la bonita canción, no me di cuenta que había llegado donde el sol ilumina con mucha intensidad.

Apenas estoy recibiendo la calidez de los rayos del sol en mi piel, tengo que sentarme porque mis piernas ya no pueden sostenerme, pero termino recostándome sobre el pasto, y cierro los ojos.

Un suave pero profundo suspiro de alivio da por terminado el implacable agarre del miedo, la desesperación y el frío que tenían en mí.

Casi de inmediato me voy quedando dormido, incluso me parece que el sol me canta esa canción que me gustaba mucho cuando era pequeño.

Mori mo iyagaru bonkara saki nya.

Yuki mo chiratsuku shi bomo naku shi.

Bon ga kita tote nani ureshi karo.

Katabira wa nashi obi wa nashi.

\- ¡Shun! – escucho de repente una voz alarmada.

Quiero abrir los ojos y levantarme, pero ya estoy más próximo al mundo de los sueños que en el mundo real.

\- Shun… - aunque todavía puedo sentir que alguien se arrodilla a mi lado y me envuelve en sus brazos.

Es mi hermano Ikki.

Toca mi cara.

Alguien más se acerca y se arrodilla.

\- ¿Está bien? – distingo la angustiada voz de mi amigo Hyoga.

\- Se ha quedado dormido, pero… Debió dejar su habitación para tumbarse en el pasto y entrar en calor, pero su cuerpo sigue estando frío. -

Hyoga pone su mano sobre la mía que yace rozando el pasto.

\- Yo habré entrenado en Siberia, pero mi cuerpo jamás sufrió de una hipotermia así… Nunca ningún Caballero de los Hielos Eternos ha llegado a sufrir un mal como este. –

Ambos tienen razón.

Siento la calidez del sol en mi piel, pero mi piel, mi cuerpo, no recupera su temperatura normal.

\- Es porque no es cualquier mal. – dice Ikki con preocupación…

… pero dejo de escuchar el resto.

La bonita canción que el sol canta finalmente me ayuda a dormir.

Kono ko yo naku morioba ijiru.

Mori mo ichinichi ni yaseru yara.

Hayomo yuki taya kon zaisho koete.

Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi.

Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

La canción es una canción de cuna y se llama "Takeda no komoriuta"; quiere decir Canción de Cuna de Takeda.

Es una canción japonesa de cuna muy antigua que las mamás japonesas de hoy cantan a sus bebés para arrullarlos.

Si quieres oírla, búscala tal cual en youtube. Es el segundo video que aparece en la lista; tiene una imagen de una casa con un bonito jardín. Esta es una versión cantada por un hombre.

La melodía es hermosa, pero a diferencia de las nanas occidentales, la letra es triste.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

En un día asoleado, no hay nada mejor que tumbarse en el pasto y disfrutar de la calidez de la luz del astro rey.

Eso es lo que hacen dos hermanos.

Con los ojos cerrados, Ikki y Shun están recostados sobre un bien cuidado pasto.

Han transcurrido tres días desde que llegaron al hospital, así que aún son obligados a vestir la amplia bata, el holgado pantalón y a calzar sandalias, pero es algo sin importancia.

Ellos dos han aprovechado esos días calurosos para pasar largas horas tumbados en el jardín del hospital.

No hablan durante ese tiempo; disfrutan tanto del día soleado como de la compañía mutua.

Al sentir que el día se termina, Ikki abre los ojos, se incorpora y voltea a un lado suyo.

\- Shun. –

Shun no responde, tampoco abre los ojos; no hace el menor movimiento.

Ikki se pregunta si se habrá quedado dormido, otra vez.

No lo culpa.

Él no está recuperándose tan rápido como los demás.

Ikki está por ponerse de pie para cargar a su hermano en brazos, pero entonces, Shun abre los ojos.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se encuentran con los ojos azul profundo.

\- Hay que regresar. – le dice Ikki.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el pálido rostro de Shun, y se sienta.

Ikki se levanta y ayuda a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

Shun se aferra al brazo de Ikki, y ambos regresan al hospital.

Ya atardece, y ya que son pacientes, no se les permite estar afuera durante la noche, por eso tienen que regresar.

A Ikki no le importan las normas, pero si ha estado acatando las normas del hospital, es sólo por su hermano.

Los dos van caminando calmadamente por el pasillo casi vacío.

Los demás pacientes ya están en sus respectivas camas, además de que es el cambio de turno, pero de un momento a otro, las enfermeras servirán la cena, y el pasillo se atestara con carritos que llevan comida.

A Ikki tampoco le preocupa si se queda sin cenar, pero si ha comido la insípida comida, también lo ha hecho por su hermano.

Están por llegar a la habitación de Shun, pero primero entran a otra, a la de Seiya.

Esa habitación no es nada pacifica a diferencia del pasillo.

Los artefactos que monitorean los signos vitales de Seiya hacen demasiado ruido; pero ese ruido no va a ahuyentar a los dos buenos amigos que han ido a visitarlo.

Shun se sienta en la silla que está al lado de la cama.

Ikki prefiere quedarse de pie junto a Shun.

Después del agradable día soleado, viene la deprimente noche.

Seiya es el único que no ha despertado.

No ha abierto los ojos desde que regresaron del Inframundo.

Ikki detesta ver a Seiya en esa terrible condición, pero detesta más no haber impedido que su amigo fuera herido, y si está en esa triste habitación, no es para recordarse que fue un inútil, sino que está ahí gracias a su hermano.

\- Hola Seiya. – dice Shun al aferrar la mano de su amigo, pero la suelta enseguida.

En cada una de esas noches, Shun toma la mano de Seiya esperando que de esta manera él sepa que no está solo, pero Shun aparta su mano apenas un instante después.

No importa las largas horas durante las que ha tomado el sol, Shun no recupera la temperatura corporal normal, por eso, al tomar la mano cálida de Seiya con su mano gélida, sólo la sostiene por un breve instante; teme que el frío que lo embarga vaya a afectarlo a él, lo que empeoraría su condición.

Si su pequeño hermano, ha llegado pensar Ikki, aun estando en ese estado, trata de ayudar a Seiya, él también puede intentarlo.

Ikki se aproxima más a la cama de Seiya, sostiene la mano de él y la aferra con una firmeza suave.

\- Hola Seiya. – le habla con cautela, como si temiera que al despertarlo se fuera a enfadar con él.

Los médicos han asegurado que Seiya se está recuperando con rapidez, o al menos físicamente, porque del coma en el que encuentra, no han asegurado si algún día despertará.

Ikki y Shun visitan a Seiya para contarle sobre las cosas que ocurrieron durante una parte del día; la otra parte se la cuentan Shiryu e Hyoga.

Le cuentan que hoy, los niños y Miho fueron a visitarlo y lo bien que se portaron cada uno al acercarse y decirle "hola", aunque… los buenos modales sólo duraron hasta después del "hola". Makoto y otros dos niños enloquecieron al ver a una enfermera que llevaba agujas hipodérmicas y creyeron que los iban a inyectar a ellos; tardaron varios minutos en calmarlos y convencerlos de que la medicina iba a ser inyectada a otras personas; y mientras eso pasaba, otros niños aprovecharon para jugar a las "carreritas" con dos pacientes que amablemente aceptaron ser los pilotos de sus sillas de ruedas; las sillas de ruedas fueron los autos de carreras, y la pista fue el largo pasillo; y mientras ocurría lo uno y lo otro, otros niños prefirieron una actividad más tranquila: observar a los pacientes que deambulaban y esquivaban a los dos autos de carreras y se reían de quienes no llevaban puesto el holgado pantalón porque se veían sus pompis.

Ikki y Shun le cuentan a Seiya cosas divertidas esperando ver en su rostro la más diminuta mueca (es Ikki quien le pone más empeño en contar con la mayor gracia posible).

Pero por más que ellos miran con atención, Seiya no se incorpora de la cama riendo a carcajadas, ni siquiera se dibuja en su rostro la tan esperada mueca.

La tristeza vuelve a la ruidosa habitación.

Quizás mañana Shiryu e Hyoga tengan más suerte.

La esperanza de que Seiya salga del coma, a pesar de que él fue atravesado por la espada que destruye almas, sigue muy viva en cada uno de ellos… o no en todos ellos. Hay alguien cuya esperanza agoniza tan rápida y dolorosamente como una rosa en un florero que se marchita muy a pesar de tener agua y de recibir la luz del sol.

Ikki voltea a ver a su hermano.

Una grieta más se forma en su corazón al notar que la tristeza en Shun es cada vez más profunda y su esperanza es cada vez más insignificante.

Cuando ellos dos fueron separados, Shun estaba triste, pero la esperanza de volver a reunirse refulgía en sus ojos; cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Shun estaba triste porque no fue el encuentro que esperaba, pero la esperanza de que su hermano mayor cambiaría destellaba de sus ojos; ni siquiera las innumerables y sangrientas batallas acribillaron la esperanza que Shun tenía en que algún día lograrían la paz; pasara lo que pasara, la esperanza continuaba resplandeciendo a través de su cristalina mirada; sin embargo, la esperanza de que Seiya despertará del coma, apenas es la pequeña flama de una vela que puede apagarse con la más ligera brisa.

No es culpa de Shun, es culpa de ese maldito demonio que estuvo a punto de devorar su alma, pero no fue así gracias al milagro que obró la Diosa Athena; sólo que… su alma también fue herida, no por una espada, sino por las propias garras del demonio.

Como si hubiese recibido la mordida de una serpiente, las garras del demonio se incrustaron fieramente en el alma de Shun como un último y desesperado intento por no ser expulsado de su cuerpo, y al igual que el veneno de la serpiente, el veneno del demonio va invadiéndole el alma, carcomiendo emociones, sentimientos, recuerdos…

Ikki vuelve la mirada a Seiya.

\- "Discúlpame Seiya." – dice en sus pensamientos – "Shun también me necesita." -

Ikki libera la mano de Seiya y se vuelve hacia su hermano menor.

No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo ayudarlo, sólo espera que un abrazo le conforte…

Pero Shun no está.

\- No… oí que se marchara. – dice Ikki al no poder creer que no se haya dado cuenta del momento en que Shun dejó la habitación de Seiya.

Sucede que Shun no salió por la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

**1**Ya vi Lost Canvas… o lo que hay de Lost Canvas, y parece ser que el chico que es poseído por Hades nunca sobrevive, digo, eso parece, por eso en este capítulo aseguro que Shun es el primer humano que sobrevive tras la posesión de Hades, y por ello fue un milagro.

**2**Que los niños puedan ir a un hospital, fue una divagación mía, o debió ser que Saori no pudo negarles el visitar a Seiya aunque fuera una vez.

**3**No te asustes si pensaste que Shun se arrojó por la ventana, no pasó eso. Lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	3. Chapter 3

.

Gracias por ser tan paciente.

He tenido demasiado trabajo, pero espero ya no tardarme más con las actualizaciones porque si no me aplico, como se acerca fin de año, mi trabajo va a empeorar T.T

Es un capítulo corto porque apenas estoy "agarrando el hilo" de la trama otra vez.

Tiene razón mi Sensei Stephen King cuando dice que es muy malo dejar una historia demasiado tiempo sin escribirla, porque se corre el riesgo de perderla.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Una bastedad infinitamente blanca.

Es todo lo que él puede ver de ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –

Shun recuerda que hace unos momentos estaba junto a su amigo Seiya implorando porque despertara del coma en el que se encuentra, que suspiró deseando con toda su alma hallar la manera de poder ayudarlo, y en un parpadeo, la cama, los monitores, las paredes, Seiya… todo a su alrededor desapareció.

¿O sería que él fue el que desapareció?

Ya que es inútil seguir de pie en medio de un lugar aparentemente desolado, comienza a andar; pero apenas da un paso, se da cuenta que su ropa ha cambiado de color.

\- Mi camisón y pantalón del hospital son… totalmente de color negro. –

Por insistencia de su hermano mayor, se puso el camisón de manga larga para evitar que se resfriara por los largos ratos que permanecían recostados sobre el pasto.

Sí es la ropa que vestía antes de llegar a ese lugar, pero resulta bastante extraño que ahora sea de color negro.

Ese color le provoca un horrible escalofrío porque le recuerda que, en una ocasión que vistió ese color, él era otra persona.

Sacude la cabeza.

No es el momento para pensar en cosas que ya son parte del pasado; debe hallar la manera de regresar con su hermano y sus amigos.

Estarán preocupados por él, así que echa a andar.

Mientras camina continúa observando a su alrededor.

\- Nada. No hay nada en este lugar. –

Ni un árbol, ninguna flor, ningún arroyo, ningún ave…

El lugar es todo blanco, pero no hay un sol que lo ilumine.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –

De repente percibe algo, y "algo" pasa muy cerca de él.

Voltea.

Pareciera ser una sombra, pero no es negra, sino blanca.

\- Como un fantasma. –

El "fantasma" se va alejando lentamente pero lo sigue, aunque a escasos metros lo pierde porque se pierde en la inmensidad blanca.

Suspira tratando de mantener la calma.

Se vuelve sobre sus pasos y continúa caminando.

\- No hay nada, pero definitivamente hay "fantasmas" por doquier. -

Aprieta el paso al ver que otro fantasma pasa a escasos metros de él.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Espera! –

Corre y logra darle alcance.

\- Dime qué es este lugar, por favor. -

El fantasma no se detiene a responder la pregunta que tan cortésmente le han hecho.

Shun deja de perseguirlo, resignándose a que vaya a responderle, sólo que enseguida surge otro fantasma, pero éste está varios metros por sobre su cabeza.

Así como así, llega una idea descabellada en su cabeza.

\- Tal vez… -

Y salta, pero no regresa al suelo, sino que flota, o más que flotar, vuela.

Con el simple hecho de desearlo, vuela hacia el fantasma.

\- ¡Espera! –

El fantasma sube y desciende, da una vuelta como la daría un carro en una montaña rusa, de 360 grados, y sigue flotando sin hacer caso a las suplicas del chico que lo va siguiendo y realizando las mismas piruetas para no perderlo de vista.

Pero pasa lo mismo.

Shun se detiene, pero permanece flotando.

Ahora no está seguro si el "cielo" está sobre su cabeza y el "suelo" está bajo sus pies, o si es a la inversa.

Desciende un poco y aterriza.

\- No creo que sea el suelo. –

Echa a andar.

– Camino como si estuviera en el suelo porque es lo que quiero hacer; pero es probable que aquí no hay cielo ni suelo, ni arriba ni abajo. -

Continúa caminando sin dejar de mirar por todos lados.

Tal vez pueda percibir algo más que "fantasmas".

Esas presencias no son tan fuertes después de todo, y quizás pueda percibir una presencia más poderosa que no lo ignore.

Y eso sucede.

\- No deberías estar aquí, Shun. –

Shun oye una voz femenina mucho antes de percibir su presencia.

Se gira y, efectivamente, se trata de una chica.

Para su sorpresa, conoce a esa chica.

La conoce, pero como se dice: "de oídas".

Nunca pudo conocerla personalmente, pero su hermano le ha hablado tanto de ella, que la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo si hubiese llegado a toparse con ella.

Pero no hay manera que él pudiera habérsela topado en alguna parte porque ella murió.

Definitivamente, él no se encuentra en alguna parte del mundo.

\- Esmeralda. -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	4. Chapter 4

.

Como dije en mi otro fic, no voy a entretenerte con excusas por la tardanza en la actualización, mejor pasa a leer n.n

Sólo quiero aclarar que este fic es corto, así que espero acabarlo en dos capítulos más.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Shiryu camina por el pasillo del hospital que le lleva directo a la habitación de Seiya.

Se supone que debería estar descansando pues no se ha recuperado del todo, pero ya descansó, algunos minutos, pero ya descansó.

No es que le aburra tener que estar acostado todo el día; sencillamente no se siente capaz de permanecer todo el tiempo en cama porque todo el tiempo está preocupado por su amigo que no ha conseguido despertar. No tiene caso preocuparse estado recostado cuando puede estar preocupado estando al lado de él.

Pero no hay prisa por saber cómo se encuentra Seiya.

Va caminando con cierta calma a ver a su amigo porque sabe que hay otros velando su sueño, así que cuando cruza la puerta no le es raro ver que Ikki esté con Seiya, de pie junto a la cama.

Sin embargo, Ikki, en vez de velar el sueño de Seiya, mira fijamente la silla que está a un lado.

\- Ikki… - Shiryu se acerca preocupado.

Algo terrible debió haber sucedido como para que se olvidara de estar al tanto su amigo en coma.

Pero Ikki no le contesta, continúa mirando la silla vacía.

\- ¡Ikki! – Shiryu le llama con mayor preocupación y a punto de tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo sin piedad.

No es exagerada la reacción del Caballero Dragón.

Hace poco que regresaron de la guerra, así que la ansiedad porque se desate una nueva batalla sigue muy a flor de piel, y si es doloroso tener a un amigo al borde de la muerte, perder a alguien más sería insoportable.

\- Calla, Shiryu. - Ikki habla con seriedad y permanece donde está, pero cierra los ojos – No dejas que me concentre. –

\- ¿Concentrarte para qué? –

\- Para hallar a Shun. –

\- No entiendo. –

\- Silencio. –

Shiryu se obliga a callar.

Sabe perfecto que la paciencia no es la virtud de Ikki, así que espera.

Ikki sigue empeñado en no decir nada, se concentra usando la escasa fuerza que tiene para ubicar el cosmo de su hermano menor, como siempre lo ha hecho cuando sabe que él está en problemas.

Pero pasan los minutos, y no consigue percibir ni la más diminuta chispa de cosmoenergía; lo único que percibe es la preocupación de Shiryu y la angustia de su corazón que va aumentando con cada latido.

\- _Arg_… -

Gruñe por lo bajo porque le está resultando más difícil de lo usual poder saber en dónde se encuentra Shun, entonces frunce el ceño esforzándose todavía más para poder aislar toda distracción: la preocupación de Shiryu, los angustiosos latidos de su corazón, el sonido incesante de los aparatos que monitorean incansablemente los signos vitales de Seiya…

Y nada.

No hay rastro alguno de Shun.

Es como si hubiese... muerto.

Abre los ojos y está a punto de salir corriendo sin saber qué hacer; sólo sabe que no puede permanecer más tiempo ahí parado; pero lo primero que tiene a la vista, no es la puerta por la que puede salir, sino que está Shiryu interponiéndose en su camino.

Parecería que Shiryu se ha convertido en un muro infranqueable y lo será hasta que le diga lo que está sucediendo, pero no es así.

Shiryu sigue preocupado, pero está mucho más en control de su angustia.

La serenidad que ahora desplaya Shiryu termina por convencer a Ikki en no salir corriendo como un desquiciado; que si algo ha sucedido, puede confiar en él.

Lo que ha aprendido Ikki en todas esas batallas, además de conocer la asombrosa capacidad de Shiryu para permanecer con "la cabeza fría" en situaciones desesperadas, es que las penas son más ligeras cuando compartes su peso con tus amigos.

\- Shun desapareció. – dice por fin.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

\- Shun estaba aquí, a mi lado, y simplemente desapareció. -

\- Tal vez le pareció haber visto que Seiya se movía y fue a buscar a alguna enfermera. Nos ha pasado a todos en repetidas ocasiones que vemos que Seiya va a despertar, y salimos corriendo en busca de una enfermera. -

\- Pero Shun no es el típico chico que se va sin avisar. Él sí tiene buenos modales. -

\- Tienes razón. No se hubiera ido a ninguna parte sin avisarte. -

\- Trato de hallarlo a través de su cosmo, pero… no lo percibo. -

Ikki vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero está vez su espíritu está tranquilo; así tiene más posibilidades de encontrar a su hermano.

Shiryu vuelve a esperar.

Sabe que Ikki puede hallar a su hermano menor sin importar en donde se encuentre, incluso fue capaz de llegar a él hasta las profundidades del Infierno.

Pero sucede que Shun no se encuentra en el Infierno.

Shun mira muy sorprendido a quien tiene frente a él, a la chica de cabello rubio que viste un bonito vestido blanco (que destaca más que el blanco de ese misterioso lugar) y con estampado de flores de un color rojo tan brillante como la sangre.

\- Tú estás muerta, Esmeralda. –

\- Estoy muerta, como los demás que ves deambular por todas partes. –

\- Quiere decir que he muerto yo también. –

\- No. Tú estás vivo. A diferencia de las almas que tienen un atuendo blanco, a ti te delata la ropa oscura que llevas. –

Shun se mira.

Efectivamente.

La ropa de hospital que viste se ha tornado de color negro.

\- Estoy vivo. – dice con cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz, y vuelve la vista hacia la chica.

Esmeralda se lo confirma con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Aquí habemos sólo gente muerta. ¿Por qué estás aquí? -

\- No lo sé. En nuestra última batalla, mi amigo Seiya fue gravemente herido. Ha permanecido ya varios días en cama sin poder despertar. Yo estaba a su lado rezando por que abriera los ojos y riera como si nada hubiese sucedido, entonces… -

Haciendo lo mejor posible por que la tragedia que lo ha agobiado durante todo ese tiempo no se escabulla de su corazón en forma de lágrimas, Shun habla con serenidad, y lo consigue, pero el cansancio causado quizás por mantener esa serenidad, o por el esfuerzo que debió hacer para llegar hasta ahí, le doblega las piernas, y cae de rodillas.

\- Ah… -

\- ¡Shun! –

Esmeralda se apresura a arrodillarse a su lado.

El repentino mareo pasa pronto.

\- Estoy bien. – Shun le dice a Esmeralda para que no se preocupe por él (de por sí lo está porque él esté ahí), incluso logra sonreírle.

Es una sonrisa diminuta, pero es suficiente para que Esmeralda se tranquilice, al menos por un breve instante.

\- De alguna manera has conseguido llegar aquí, pero - la chica vuelve a insistir, y para mostrar mayor firmeza en sus palabras, toma las manos de Shun entre las suyas – tienes que volv… Oh… - se le escapa un suspiro de sorpresa, y mira las manos que sostiene.

Las manos de Shun están tan heladas como un cadáver.

\- Seiya no puede despertar, - trata de explicar – y mi piel… todo mi ser está tan frío como si yo estuviese muerto. -

Esmeralda no suelta las manos de Shun porque intenta comprender cómo es posible que alguien haya sido capaz de causarle un daño como ese a un chico tan gentil como lo es él.

Y Shun no suelta las manos de la chica porque son cálidas.

La piel de Esmeralda no se siente como la piel de alguien vivo, es una sensación más similar a los rayos de sol que rozan la piel.

\- No creo que esto sea el Cielo. ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta Shun al menos para saber en dónde se encuentra.

\- Aquí permanecen las almas de quienes se resisten a aceptar que han muerto, o porque creen haber dejado algún asunto pendiente, o porque cargan con una culpa o rencor que no pudieron dar alivio mientras vivían y lo han arrastrado consigo incluso en la muerte. –

Shun mira directo a los ojos de la chica, inquieto.

\- ¿Es… lo que te ha sucedido? ¿Por eso estás aquí? -

\- No exactamente. Acepté mi muerte con gusto porque ayudé a Ikki a obtener su armadura. –

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo alguien tan buena como tú no ha encontrado la paz? –

\- Con mi muerte le cause un gran dolor. –

Y es cierto.

Shun no quiere recordar ese momento en que volvió a ver a su hermano mayor tras su regreso de la isla infernal a la que fue enviado.

Estaba totalmente cambiado. El odio era el único sentimiento que yacía en su corazón, pero pudo darse cuenta que también era martirizado por un dolor inmenso.

No tiene manera de contradecir a la chica, ni siquiera se atreve a decirle lo que su muerte le provocó a su hermano aparte de haberle brindado la oportunidad de obtener su armadura de bronce.

\- No quiero – continúa Esmeralda – hallar la paz sabiendo que Ikki sufre por mi muerte. Esta es la penitencia que he elegido para compensar el haberle hecho tanto daño. –

Pero lo que Shun sí puede decirle es que…

\- Ikki está bien. –

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- Sí. Él es fuerte, pero te echa mucho de menos. -

Esmeralda sonríe.

\- ¡Me alegra escucharlo! Sabía que Ikki es más que el digno merecedor de portar la armadura del Fénix. Sabía que no iba a cargar con la culpa de mi muerte. –

\- Entonces, no tienes por qué permanecer más en este lugar. –

\- No. – dice Esmeralda y Shun sonríe porque ella por fin va estar en paz, sólo que… – Ya no puedo estar aquí culpándome por el dolor que le cause a Ikki, pero voy a quedarme. –

\- Pero… -

\- Me quedaré porque voy a esperarlo. Lo esperaré para que ambos lleguemos al cielo, donde permaneceremos juntos por la eternidad. -

Shun tampoco se atreve a decir si acaso los Caballeros como él, que protegen a la Tierra y a su Diosa a costa de tomar muchas vidas, serán dignos de alcanzar la prometida paz eterna.

Sin saber qué decir, se limita a asentir, pero en ese instante, se da cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Eso es! – grita casi eufórico.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Seiya sigue con vida… bueno, su cuerpo sigue con vida porque su alma se niega a aceptar que está muerto, entonces… ¡su alma debe de estar en este lugar! ¡Encontraré su alma y la devolveré a su cuerpo! –

Se pone de pie y echa a correr.

\- ¡Shun, espera! –

\- ¡SEIYA! –

Shun grita a todo pulmón el nombre de su moribundo amigo; es un grito de felicidad porque Seiya volverá a la vida, pero está tan contento, que no se detiene a pensar si acaso le será posible encontrar su alma en ese infinito blanco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

**a)**Lo de poner a los muertos de blanco y a los vivos de negro fue porque recordé que leí por ahí que en occidente se viste de negro como señal de luto y que en oriente usan el color blanco, y en mi fic use el blanco para los muertos, no porque fueran fantasmas, sino como el color contrario al negro que usan los vivos; aunque haciendo una búsqueda rápida con google, resulta que el blanco, en la fe cristiana, representa la resurrección y el negro es para quienes siguen vivos, o sea, para los que se quedan.

**b)** No quise poner qué pasa con el Infierno ni con los Campos Elíseos ya que Hades ha muerto, porque es un relajo pensar qué pasa con las almas si ya no hay reino del Inframundo (y si pasa algo en el manga no me he enterado). Fue más sencillo dejar un Limbo, un Purgatorio y un Cielo que se rigen sin la intervención del Dios de los Muertos, pero, ¿entonces por quién? Eso es otro relajo, así que lo dejo a tu criterio, además, hay bastantes fics que tratan de esto.

Este fic tiene otro maquiavélico propósito.

-/-

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

\- ¡… y no van a cenar con los demás que sí se portan bien! –

Tatsumi cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe y encerrando a los cinco niños en la habitación.

\- Creo que se enojó. – dijo el pequeño Seiya.

\- Tiene buenas razones – dijo el pequeño Shiryu – para haberse enfadado. –

El pequeño Hyoga bajó la vista al piso, el pequeño Ikki cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos y el pequeño Shun se limitó a mirar la puerta.

Faltaba una hora para la cena, pero Seiya ya tenía mucha hambre, y les dijo a sus amigos que tenía hambre e iría a tomar una galleta o quizás dos de las que estaban guardadas en la alacena porque no podía esperar a que les llamaran a comer.

Shiryu fue el primero en reprobar su acción porque todos sabían que tenían prohibido agarrar galletas antes de cualquier comida.

Shun también dijo que estaba prohibido.

Sin embargo, Hyoga e Ikki apoyaron a Seiya porque también empezaban a tener hambre.

Shiryu y Shun tuvieron que ceder porque eran tres contra dos, aunque Shiryu sugirió que únicamente tomarían una galleta cada uno para que Tatsumi no notara que hacían falta (Shiryul también comenzaba a tener hambre).

Los cinco niños fueron a hurtadillas hasta la cocina.

Debían darse prisa porque en cualquier momento Tatsumi llegaría junto con los cocineros para indicarles a ellos el menú que prepararían para esa noche.

En cuanto entraron a la cocina, rápidamente Seiya arrastró una silla para subirse sobre ella y poder alcanzar el tarro que contenía las galletas, mientras Ikki se quedó en la puerta para vigilar, quedándose Shun a su lado.

Shiryu e Hyoga sostuvieron la silla al momento en que Seiya subió ágilmente sobre ésta, y abrió el anaquel…

Seiya anunció con gran alegría a los demás que ahí estaban las galletas al ver que el tarro se encontraba en el fondo, pero le apremió Ikki, así que se apresuró a tomar el tarro: estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo, tomar cinco galletas y salir huyendo de ahí, pero… por más que se estiraba, no lo alcanzaba.

Ikki no lo pensó dos veces en ser él quien subiera y tomara las galletas; después de todo, era el mayor y el más alto de los cinco. Dio un paso, y se detuvo.

Volteó a ver a su hermano.

Pasaron largos y valiosos segundos en los que Ikki pensaba que si iba a ayudar a Seiya debía dejar a su hermano, pero dudaba en hacerlo.

Siempre debía estar junto a él.

Siempre tenía que estar al tanto de él.

Siempre quería cuidar de él…

De repente habló Shun, dijo que él iba a vigilar.

Ikki no estaba seguro, pero hubo algo en la mirada de su hermanito…

Siempre tan necesitado de abrazos.

Siempre tan necesitado de consuelo.

Siempre tan necesitado de seguridad…

… pero hubo algo que terminó convenciendo a Ikki de que podía confiar en que Shun vigilaría bien.

Ikki sonrió y asintió.

Seiya bajó pronto de la silla para dejar que Ikki subiera, e Ikki no demoró en tomar el tarro, abrirlo y repartir el botín: unas enormes y gruesas galletas de avena con chispas de chocolate.

Ikki tuvo que lanzar las galletas a cada uno para que la repartición fuera más rápida, incluso tuvo que llamar a Shun para que volteara en el preciso momento en que le lanzó la galleta que le correspondía.

Shun atrapó la galleta sin problemas y la observó por unos instantes.

Sólo que ese breve instante de distracción bastó para que no se diera cuenta del peligro que se acercaba.

\- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? –

Tatsumi entró en la cocina justo en el momento en el que Ikki regresaba el tarro de las galletas a su lugar (Ikki tenía la galleta en la boca porque sus manos estaban ocupadas con el tarro).

Ni siquiera fue necesario que los niños respondieran a la pregunta.

Tatsumi enseguida notó lo que habían hecho; les arrebató las galletas y condujo a los niños a la habitación que compartían todos, entre gritos y coscorrones.

Ya que se iban a quedar encerrados durante la cena, no podían hacer otra cosa que ir a sus respectivas camas con el estómago vacío.

Arrastrando los pies y con el ánimo por los suelos, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun se encaminaban a sus camas.

Estaban tristes, pero no lo estaban tanto por no haber conseguido las galletas, era por todo lo que habían padecido desde que llegaron a ese lugar:

El tremendo entrenamiento al que los sometían todos los días,

Los fuertes castigos que les imponían cuando no hacían lo que tenían hacer,

Los duros golpes que les propinaban cuando hacían lo que no debían hacer…

No podían hacer lo que cualquier otro niño sí podía hacer, ni siquiera podían disfrutar de una galletita, una sola galletita antes de la cena para que les calmara un poco el hambre.

Esto era algo que el corazón de un pequeño niño no podía soportar, incluso Ikki no se creyó capaz de contener sus lágrimas. Por su culpa, su pequeño hermano se había quedado sin cenar. Debió pensar y reaccionar más rápido, así no los hubieran sorprendido.

\- ¡Oigan! – dijo Seiya de repente.

Los demás dejaron de andar y se giraron.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en ese rostro moreno.

\- Tatsumi dijo que no íbamos a cenar con los demás, pero no dijo que no podíamos ir más tarde a la cocina a servirnos la cena nosotros mismos. – y guiñó un ojo.

Shiryu iba a ser el primero en decirle que si no querían meterse en más problemas debían obedecer, pero francamente, esa sonrisa y ese guiño fueron suficientes para convencerlo de no quedarse con el estómago vacío.

Y no fue el único que se dejó contagiar por esa alegre sonrisa.

\- Esta vez seremos más cautelosos. – dijo Ikki con aplomo.

\- Tatsumi no volverá a sorprendernos. – dijo Hyoga también.

\- Que sea la primera y única vez que nos infiltramos en la cocina durante la noche. – suplicó Shiryu pero estaba animado.

Los otros no le contrariaron.

Ya habían tenido suficiente de castigos.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Seiya contento de que sí cenarían, aunque más tarde – pero… - ahora su ánimo decayó de golpe - … muero de hambre. –

\- Tendremos que soportar. – dijo Shiryu alentando a su amigo.

\- ¡No podré hacerlo! – dijo Seiya ya angustiado porque faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que Tatsumi se fuera a dormir y pudieran ir a la cocina.

\- Será… difícil. – Ikki tuvo que admitirlo.

\- Da. – dijo Hyoga en su lengua materna.

El ánimo que habían recuperado gracias a la inacabable actitud positiva de Seiya no duró lo suficiente como para que les ayudara a soportar el hambre por varias horas más.

\- Podremos. – dijo Shun sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Shun les mostró a todos lo que había guardado en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Una galleta! – exclamaron los demás con alegría y se acercaron al pequeño de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Cómo… es que Tatsumi no te la quitó? – le preguntó Ikki sorprendido.

\- Tatsumi me asustó cuando entró, pero no la solté, sino que la guarde rápido en mi bolsillo. – les explicó Shun mientras partía la galleta.

Los otros niños recibieron con muchas ansias su pedazo de galleta y la devoraron con más ansiedad aún, sin darse cuenta que Shun no partió un pedazo para él.

Una vez que sus estómagos no estaban tan vacíos, entre todos pensaron en un plan para ir a la cocina sin ser descubiertos.

\- Tienes que volver, Seiya. – dice Shun mientras corre.

Shun ha recordado esa noche en la que los castigaron por haber tomado galletas que no debían tomar, y la peripecia por la que pasaron después.

\- Tú eres quien nos infunde ánimos. Tú eres quien nos da alegría en los momentos más difíciles. Tú eres quien nos ayuda a ponernos de pie una y otra vez. -

Shun no deja de correr por ese lugar blanco que no parece tener fin ni principio.

\- No mueras, Seiya. –

Tampoco deja de llamarle con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

\- ¡SEIYAAAAA! –

Y no dejará de llamarlo aunque le tome toda la eternidad encontrarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dije en el capítulo anterior que iban a ser dos capítulos más y se acaba este fic, pero me dio por escribir este capítulo corto.

Ojala sí haya sido corto porque resulta que mi musa cambia de opinión y termina siendo uno largo.

La idea de la galleta la tomé de mi amiga, y futura comadre, Iukarey (tiene una niña de 9 años y seré su madrina de primera comunión).

Iukarey me contó que vio un pic en Deviantart que parodia el momento en que Seiya y Shun se encuentran con el Juez de la Primera Prisión y los juzga; ya sabes que Seiya se ha portado mal y sabes lo que ha hecho, pero cuando Shun es juzgado, el pecado que él ha cometido es haberse CASI robado una galleta. Shun de niño tomó una galleta sin permiso, pero no se la comió, sino que la devolvió, y el Juez estaba sorprendido porque lo que había hecho Shun no había sido un pecado en realidad, pero Shun insistía que era una culpa que había cargado toda la vida n.n

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	6. Chapter 6

.

Hola n.n

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y gracias por tu paciencia.

Pero antes de que leas este capítulo, ya hice otro cálculo, y creo que esté fic se va a alargar un poquito más.

Me gustaría decirte cuántos capítulos más voy a subir, pero no creo que sean muchos, y mejor dejemos de contar cuántos van a ser en total.

Te invito a que pases a leer.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Unos cansados ojos azules miran el techo con fijeza.

Hyoga yace recostado en su cama del hospital.

Estaba dormido, pero despertó de repente con cierta angustia oprimiendo su corazón.

Quizás se despertó por una pesadilla, pero no recuerda qué era lo que estaba soñando, o si es que estaba soñando.

De cualquier forma no le importa recordar.

De hecho, es la primera vez que no tiene pesadillas tras regresar de una terrible batalla.

Después de haber cumplido con su misión de salvar a la Tierra y a su Diosa en los enfrentamientos anteriores, los fantasmas de quienes había asesinado lo torturaban en sus sueños durante muchas noches; pero no se trataban de cualquier fantasma.

Gracias al sentido del humor tan retorcido que tiene el Destino, Hyoga se vio obligado a asesinar a conocidos, incluso a algunos llegó a estimar.

No ha pasado esto con la última batalla, porque no hubo la penosa necesidad de matar a un Maestro, a un amigo, o al amigo de aquella chica que al mirarla, olvidaba todos sus pesares.

Seguramente ese es el motivo por el que el remordimiento lo ha dejado dormir tranquilamente, por esta vez.

Es más, sus ojos están cerrándose de nuevo.

No hay remordimientos que impidan que Hyoga duerma, pero sí hay preocupaciones, y piensa levantarse e ir a ver a su amigo Seiya...

Sólo que su cuerpo impone su necesitad de descanso, y los ojos vuelven a cerrarse antes de que la mente tome el control y ordene ponerse de pie, o peor aún, que descubra que existió la horrible posibilidad de haberse enfrentado a otro amigo, a un amigo muy querido.

Si Athena no hubiese intervenido en la posesión que sufrió Shun…

El cansancio finalmente consigue dominar la mente, y todo pensamiento funesto pierde la posibilidad de manifestarse.

Hyoga está por quedarse dormido, pero una repentina y fuerte sacudida lo regresa de golpe a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué? –

El edificio entero sufrió de una fuerte sacudida, pero pasa pronto al igual que la necesidad de descanso.

Hyoga se sienta al borde de la cama al advertir inmediatamente lo que está sucediendo.

\- Ikki. –

Prácticamente salta de la cama, calza las sandalias y echa a correr.

Hyoga corre por los pasillos vacíos del hospital privado, y en cuestión de segundos, llega al umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Seiya.

\- Ikki, tranquilízate. – Shiryu es quien suplica.

Ikki ha encendido su cosmo.

Hyoga deduce fácilmente que la sacudida fue por la explosión repentina del impactante cosmo de Ikki.

Ahora Ikki lo mantiene encendido y no hay más sacudidas, pero en cualquier momento puede ocurrir el estallido definitivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shiryu? –

\- Es Shun. –

\- ¿Shun? – el corazón de Hyoga se agita de nueva cuenta porque la pesadilla olvidada debe estar volviéndose realidad.

\- Shun desapareció, e Ikki ha intentado localizarlo con la conexión que tiene con él, pero, por absurdo que suene, no lo encuentra. -

\- No te creo. -

\- Aunque no lo creas, así es, y la desesperación por encontrarlo está orillando a Ikki a intentar cualquier cosa. –

\- ¿Pero cómo puede Ikki invocar un cosmo tan poderoso? No pudo haberse recuperado en tan poco tiempo. –

Ikki mantiene los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, signos de una concentración absoluta.

\- Tal parece que sí, pero no deberíamos preocuparnos por él, sino por Seiya. -

El creciente cosmo está demasiado cerca de la cama en la que reposa el enfermo.

\- ¡Ikki, detente! – le grita Hyoga - ¡Puedes hacerle daño a Seiya! –

Ikki no se mueve en absoluto, incluso parece que ni siquiera respira.

\- No puede escucharte. Ha cerrado tus sentidos al mundo exterior, pero podemos... –

Shiryu se acerca para darle un golpe, aunque no será a la cara o al estómago, sino en ciertos puntos específicos.

-… podemos romper su concentración si golpeamos ciertos puntos de su cuerpo marcando en él las estrellas que conforman su constelación guardiana. –

\- Puede funcionar. –

Shiryu eleva su mano derecha juntando su dedo índice con el dedo medio y los otros los une aparte.

Va a dar el primer golpe…

\- ¡Hum! –

… pero el tremendo cosmo de Ikki lo repele...

\- ¡Ah! –

… obligándolo a retroceder con torpeza.

\- ¡Te tengo! – Hyoga consigue sostenerlo antes de que caiga al suelo de sentón.

\- No puedo siquiera acercarme. – dice Shiryu sorprendido del poder del Fénix.

Se incorpora con ayuda de Hyoga.

\- Puedo encender mi cosmo, pero supondría un riesgo mayor para Seiya. -

Ambos miran cómo Ikki va incrementando su cosmo y cómo éste comienza a alterar los aparatos electrónicos que permiten que el cuerpo de Seiya permanezca vivo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos…? – Hyoga le pregunta a Shiryu sin ocultar su angustia.

Pero un repentino destello dorado pasa flotando a través de la habitación.

No es lo suficientemente intenso como para no poder ver que se trata de Saori.

Saori apenas despliega algo de su cosmo, pero para dos chicos, que la observan aproximarse al chico desquiciado por la ausencia de su amado hermano, no les parece que no sea poderoso.

Ella viste un traje formal, pero sus largos cabellos flotan suavemente al estar envuelta en la tenue luz dorada.

Cuando el delicado destello dorado va a chocar contra el ardiente cosmo de Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga se preparan para lo que sea…

Pero en cuando el cosmo de Saori roza el cosmo de Ikki, éste se disuelve de la misma manera que un arcoíris cuando ha cesado de llover.

El cabello de Ikki deja de ondear fieramente y su cosmo se extingue por completo cuando Saori queda a un par de pasos de él.

Abre los ojos.

\- Saori. – la observa confundido porque nunca notó su presencia hasta hace un segundo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -

\- No estoy bien. – Ikki responde enojado pero sin elevar la voz – Shun ha desaparecido y he intentado... -

Calla porque cae en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Voltea hacia Seiya, preocupado ahora.

Shiryu ya está revisando que cada aparato funcione, luego voltea a mirar a Ikki, y asiente.

Ikki suspira aliviado.

\- Yo… lo lamento. – retrocede por la culpa que lo embarga – No pretendía causarle un daño mayor a Seiya. Es que… no sé dónde está Shun… ¡No sé dónde está mi hermano! –

La furia vuelve a surgir, pero es breve.

\- No sé… - se desvanece y cae de rodillas.

El esfuerzo que hizo cobra su precio, e Ikki está por desplomarse en el suelo…

\- ¡Ikki! –

Saori reacciona a tiempo y logra tomarlo por los hombros, sólo que Ikki es más pesado, pero ella consigue sostenerlo gracias a que la mayor parte del peso del chico desvanecido está apoyado en sus rodillas, y ella se sienta sobre sus talones; así, la cabeza de Ikki no choca contra el duro suelo, sino que reposa sobre el regazo de ella.

\- _No puedo…. encontrar a… mi hermano… _\- Ikki habla entre susurros en un intento inútil por seguir con su búsqueda.

Saori acaricia la cabeza del hermano que muere de preocupación para confortarlo y para ayudarle a que concilie un dulce sueño, mientras ella lo reemplaza en su inquebrantable afán.

Hyoga y Shiryu perciben que el cosmo de Athena busca a su Caballero extraviado.

Aguardan con la esperanza de que la angustia termine.

Ikki no demora en perderse en el dulce sueño y Saori en anunciarle a los otros dos que...

\- Shun… no está en ninguna parte. – casi se le quiebra la voz al tener que darles la mala noticia.

La angustia se instala cómodamente en cada corazón.

. . .

\- ¡Shun, espera! –

Esmeralda le grita desesperadamente al chico de ropas negras.

\- ¡SEIYA! –

Y el chico de negro no deja de gritar con alegría y apremio por encontrar a su amigo, pero se da cuenta que podría correr más rápido si se deshace de las sandalias que calza, y eso hace.

Descalzo, corre mucho más veloz.

\- ¡Shun! – y Esmeralda ya no logra darle alcance.

\- Detente. - de repente Shun deja de correr.

Quizás ha recapacitado sobre la locura que está haciendo, o eso piensa la chica.

\- No. – se dice Shun a sí mismo – Corriendo sin sentido no hallarás a Seiya. –

Entrelaza sus manos, las acerca a su rostro y cierra los ojos, como si fuese a elevar una plegaria a algún Dios para que le auxilie.

\- _Concéntrate_… - habla en voz baja – _Concéntrate_… -

Seiya ha sido un chico excepcional en el mundo de los vivos, por lo tanto, su alma debe ser excepcional en ese mundo de almas errantes.

Entonces, abre los ojos, baja los brazos y mira hacia la dirección opuesta a la que corría.

\- ¡Es él! – exclama con inmensa alegría y echa correr de nueva cuenta en el momento en que Esmeralda casi le da alcance.

\- ¡Shun! ¡No puedes ir hacia allá! –

\- ¡Discúlpame…! – Shun se gira sin dejar de correr - ¡…pero debo darme prisa! –

Y sigue corriendo.

Esmeralda duda en continuar siguiendo al chico, porque sabe perfectamente hacia donde se dirige.

Es el lugar que ella ha evitado desde que llegó.

Sabe que debe de ir hacia allá, pero no ha querido hacerlo porque no está segura de qué puede sucederle si pone un pie ahí.

Si ha permanecido en el Limbo, es porque ha estado esperando a Ikki para que juntos lleguen al lugar de la paz eterna, y si va hacia allá, no sabe qué va a suceder, pero sí sabe que estando ahí no podrá esperar a Ikki.

No puede dejar ese lugar… pero no puede permitir que le pase algo al hermano menor de Ikki.

Va tras Shun.

Shun corre sin cesar, y a pesar de sentirse cansado, su sonrisa persiste.

\- ¡Seiya! – y los llamados tampoco cesan.

Corre sin perder el rastro del cosmo que ha percibido de su amigo.

Es rastro es muy débil, pero definitivamente se trata de Seiya.

\- ¡Seiya! –

Tan concentrado está Shun, que no se percata que el monótono blanco que le rodea va cambiando: hay una pequeña roca por allá, otra roca de mayor tamaño por acá; por sobre su cabeza, hay una pincelada de color azul claro aquí, y otra pincelada de color azul más allá; también hay un charco de agua acá, otro charco de agua más allá...

\- ¡Seiya! –

Con cada metro que avanza, el cambio va haciéndose más notorio.

Las pequeñas rocas quedan atrás, junto con los manchones azules de arriba y los diminutos charcos.

Hay rocas de diferentes alturas y con una forma más definida, como columnas, unas de la altura de un auto, otras con la anchura y la altura de una casa, y otras tantas, tan altas y gruesas como un rascacielos; la parte de arriba ahora es un cielo brillantemente azul, sólo que no hay un sol que lo ilumine; y el suelo está completamente sumergido en una auténtica laguna de cristalinas aguas.

\- ¡Seiya! -

El nivel del agua llega a los tobillos del chico vestido de negro.

El agua salpica con cada paso que da Shun.

Hay algo más que ha cambiado.

Ya no hay formas fantasmales flotando por todas partes, hay individuos.

\- ¡Se… ¡Oh! -

Shun va a llamar a su amigo por enésima vez, pero debe callar y detenerse al estar a punto de chocar con alguien.

Es un anciano que camina a un paso sin tanta prisa.

\- Discúlpeme. – Shun hace una leve reverencia.

El anciano no le presta la más mínima atención, y continúa su camino.

Es cuando Shun se da cuenta que ya no se encuentra en donde había llegado y que ya no hay almas errantes.

Hay "personas" vestidas de blanco, y todas caminan en una misma dirección.

\- ¿Hacia dónde irán? -

Por donde está él hay pocas almas, pero mucho más lejos, hay centenares de almas.

\- Creo que van al Paraíso. -

Shun voltea al escuchar una voz.

\- Lo siento, Esmeralda. – se disculpa con ella – Mi intención no era abandonarte, pero es importante que encuentre a Seiya. –

\- Si Seiya se encuentra aquí, quiere decir que está listo para hallar el descanso eterno. –

\- Es decir que… finalmente…. ha muerto. –

Shun siente que su corazón da un doloroso vuelvo en su pecho.

\- En el Limbo permanecen las almas que no aceptan su muerte, y aquí, el Purgatorio, llegan las almas que están listas para recorrer el camino que les lleva al Paraíso. –

\- Y Seiya está listo para recorrer su camino. – Shun habla aparentemente con tranquilidad.

Mira hacia donde sabe que está Seiya, pero debe esperar a reunirse con él porque la chica tiene más que explicarle, así que debe volver su atención a ella.

\- Puedes ver que las almas recorren su camino a pie, lo que significa que no vivieron una vida totalmente honesta, pero tampoco cometieron crímenes atroces; y al recorrer su camino a pie, deben hacerlo a través de esta agua. –

Shun baja la vista.

\- Son las lágrimas de quienes lloraron la muerte de sus seres queridos. –

\- Esta agua lava los pecados. -

Shun vuelve a mirar a la chica y ella asiente.

\- La ligereza de sus pasos depende de la gravedad de sus pecados. Mientras más pesada sea la culpa, más tardaran en llegar a su destino final, pero llegaran. Por el contrario, quienes fueron buenas personas, se les concede una forma más rápida de llegar. –

Esmeralda señala hacia arriba y Shun voltea hacia arriba.

\- ¡Ángeles! – él dice con sorpresa.

Lo que ve son almas que poseen alas y surcan ese cielo eternamente azul.

\- Esas almas pueden volar, aunque tienen que recorrer una gran distancia, por eso existen las altas columnas, para que puedan posare en ellas y tomarse un descanso. –

Las almas que poseen alas son escasas, pero Shun se alegra al comprobar que los Dioses contra los que ha peleado se han equivocado.

Todavía existe gente buena en el mundo.

\- Me gustaría ver – dice Shun al volver la vista a la chica – a Seiya surcando este hermoso cielo, pero él se encuentra por allá. Voy a despedirme de él. –

La chica asiente contenta de que haya comprendido.

Shun se aleja, pero ahora sus pasos son lentos.

A lo lejos ve la figura de Seiya, y cada paso que da se va acercando más a él, pero también, con cada paso que da, pierde la voluntad de contener la tristeza y el llanto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

No quería usar las palabras Limbo, Purgatorio y Paraíso, pero no tuve tiempo para buscar alguna leyenda como las que ha usado Masami-san en su manga de Saint Seiya, así que para más fácil, usé una versión de Limbo y Purgatorio que ya he usado en otro fic.

Al leer "Limbo" y "Purgatorio" y pensaste que ninguno se parece a lo que has leído en alguna otra parte, es que son mi versión personal, sobretodo el Purgatorio.

Ojala te haya parecido interesante, pero debo advertirte que:

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

(me pasa seguido que lo que lo escribo, pensando que vino de mi musa, resulta que ya existe)

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	7. Chapter 7

.

Muchas gracias por ser tan paciente mi estimado lector.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Esmeralda ve a Shun alejarse tranquilamente, pero ella sabe muy bien que esa tranquilidad es aparente.

La pérdida de un buen amigo jamás ha sido ni nunca será fácil aunque haya ofrecido la vida para salvar a la humanidad entera.

El único consuelo que puede tenerse es que su alma encontrará la paz después de una vida corta y llena de sufrimientos.

Ahora Esmeralda observa a lo lejos al amigo por el que Shun se ha atrevido a llegar a ese lugar prohibido para los vivos.

_Esmeralda_

Ella se pone triste.

Ese chico hizo muchos sacrificios para cumplir su deber como Caballero, ¿y cuál es su recompensa?, una muerte igualmente llena de amarguras.

Seiya no tiene alas.

Sin alas, a Seiya le tomara algún tiempo llegar al Paraíso.

_Esmeralda_

\- No lo entiendo. -

Seiya tuvo una vida breve y tormentosa, y el camino que deberá recorrer en su muerte, será una larga agonía antes de poder gozar de la paz sin fin.

Los Dioses son implacables.

Seiya ha salvado muchas vidas, pero no por ello sus pecados le serán perdonados.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecen.

No puede creer que…

_Esmeralda_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una extraña voz.

Gira la cabeza.

No hay nadie con ella…

_Esmeralda_

… pero sigue escuchando la persistente voz.

Se gira del todo.

_Esmeralda_

La voz proviene de la misma dirección hacia donde se dirigen todas almas.

_Esmeralda_

La misma dirección a la que ella debería… debe ir.

Esmeralda comienza a andar.

Ha ignorado su destino final por mucho tiempo, y al haber puesto un pie en el Purgatorio, lo ha sellado definitivamente.

Rindiendo su voluntad al llamado, Esmeralda está decidida a continuar su camino, olvidándose por completo del por qué había permanecido en el Limbo, olvidándose del chico de los ojos tan verde azulado como los suyos, olvidándose del joven Caballero recién muerto, incluso olvida la tristeza que sentía apenas hace un instante.

Ya no siente tristeza porque una inmensa alegría comienza a extenderse desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y al tiempo que la invade una alegría inexplicable, un resplandor brota de su espalda, se ensancha y se divide en dos tomando la forma de alas…

.

Shun ha alcanzado a Seiya; se encuentra a un par de pasos de distancia de él aunque le da la espalda.

Se ha acercado en absoluto silencio, esperando que Seiya le percibiera en algún momento y se diera la vuelta…

Pero Seiya continúa avanzando; avanza paso a paso y de un modo vacilante, además...

Shun se ha dado cuenta que Seiya no usa ropas blancas, pero tampoco está usando ropas negras. Él trae puesta su habitual camiseta roja y el deslavado pantalón azul; pero lo más curioso, es que va en dirección contraria a la que van las demás almas.

\- Seiya. –

Shun le llama con cierto tono de alarma en la voz, pero Seiya no parece escucharlo, entonces da un par de pasos decididos y lo toma por el hombro para obligarlo a detenerse y voltear.

\- ¡Seiya! –

Por fin Shun puede verle la cara a su amigo…

… pero no hay reacción alguna de Seiya, es como si no diera cuenta de que está justo frente a él, es más, ese brillo de la Esperanza que siempre refulgía de su mirada sin importar cuán angustiante fuese la batalla se ha extinguido.

Sin saber qué estará sucediéndole, lo abraza.

Shun está feliz por haber encontrado a su amigo, aunque está confundido por lo que pudiere estarle pasando, pero ya que está con él, puede averiguar qué…

¡CRACK!

Se escucha de repente un crujido, un crujido que ha provenido del mismo Seiya.

Shun se aparta inmediatamente de él.

\- No… -

Se le quiebra la voz al percatarse de algo que no había visto: una grieta en el pecho de Seiya.

\- No… -

Los ojos de Shun se abren de par en par y retrocede.

Ahora comprende todo.

\- ¡No! –

Cae de rodillas en la laguna.

\- ¡NO! –

Cubre su cara en un inútil intento por contener sus lágrimas, pero termina encorvándose y permitiéndoles fluir con libertad.

Seiya permanece de pie mirando fijamente hacia la nada, indiferente al dolor de su amigo, pero eso ya no importa; no le importa su amigo y no le importa su dolor porque simplemente ha dejado de sentir cualquier emoción.

Seiya continúa su camino hacia ninguna parte.

\- Esa grieta… esa herida… – Shun trata de contener sus emociones para poder pensar - ¡Esa herida en el pecho de Seiya fue causada por la espada de Hades! –

Pero es difícil porque al descubrir la verdad es casi imposible no sentir que la Esperanza muere.

\- ¡Piensa! – se reprende a sí mismo – Debe haber una solución. -

Recuerda que le acompañaba Esmeralda, así que levanta la cara…

Pero ella no está.

Mira hacia todos lados, pero Esmeralda ya no está con él.

Sin tiempo para pensar qué habrá sido de ella, se pone de pie.

Ahora busca a Seiya con la mirada.

No se ha alejado mucho.

\- Una espada común daña el cuerpo, pero la espada de Hades daña alma, incluso puede destruirla. – dice sin apartar la vista de Seiya.

Su mirada vuelve a la enorme grieta.

\- Seiya no está vivo, por eso no usa ropas negras, por eso no ha despertado del coma. - razona Shun en un desesperado intento por hallar la respuesta - Tampoco está muerto, por eso no usa ropas blancas ni intenta ir en busca del Paraíso. –

Por su torpe andar, Seiya está por tropezar, pero consigue mantener el equilibrio, sólo que pierde el rumbo que estaba siguiendo, y continúa en otra dirección.

\- Sencillamente su alma está a punto de convertirse en nada. -

Shun continúa observando cómo Seiya deambula por todas partes, peor que un indefenso cordero perdido en el bosque.

\- Aunque encontrara la manera de regresar con él al mundo de los vivos, no estoy seguro que su alma no se haga añicos, si tan sólo le abrace y la herida se abrió más. –

La angustia vuelve a invadir su corazón.

\- ¿Habrá un modo de reparar un alma dañada? –

Con lo único que cuenta Shun es con sus propias experiencias.

\- Una armadura dañada sólo es posible repararla vertiendo sangre sobre ella y sellando las rasgaduras con polvo de estrellas. –

Observa por unos momentos más a su querido amigo, pero enseguida comienza a avanzar decididamente hacia él.

\- No tengo polvo de estrellas, pero cuento con mi cosmo. –

Eleva su mano izquierda para cortar su muñeca.

\- Derramaré mi sangre sobre Seiya, y con mi cosmo elevado a su máxima potencia, intentaré sellar la herida. -

Se prepara para hacer el corte preciso en el preciso momento de llegar junto a Seiya y así no derramar ni una sola gota de su sangre.

\- Es lo único que puedo hacer. –

Entonces…

\- No lo hagas. -

Una mano aferra su mano izquierda, y al voltear para ver que se trata de...

\- Esmeralda.–

Shun se alegra de que la chica haya regresado. Seguramente ella sabe cómo…

\- No lo hagas, Shun. –

Pero su alegría desaparece al ver la expresión de tristeza de la chica más que asombrarse por las inmensas alas que han emergido en su espalda.

\- No hay nada por hacer. Seiya está condenado. -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi mayor problema siempre ha sido saber bien bien en dónde debe terminar un capítulo, y así quedó éste, pero espero que te haya gustado.

Y pues sí.

Este fic trata de lo que le pasa a Seiya, o más bien lo que le sucede a su alma después de que él fue traspasado por la espada de Hades, allá en el Inframundo, pero antes de que inicie Next Dimension.

Más que explicar lo que le pasa a Seiya, el fic tiene otro fin que puede que ya se descubra en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	8. Chapter 8

.

¡Hola!

Sí, estoy de vuelta más pronto de lo que habías creído.

n.n

Es que me siento mal dejándote esperar tanto tiempo, por eso he hecho un esfuerzo por actualizar, aparte de que ya quiero terminar este fic para continuar el otro.

Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

\- ¡Ah! –

Ikki forcejea con Shiryu y Hyoga; trata de levantarse de la cama.

En cuanto despertó, Ikki se disponía a salir en busca de su hermano, pero estando los otros dos chicos, lo han detenido.

\- Tranquilízate. – le pide Shiryu sin dejarse llevar por la ira de su amigo que no es para menos.

\- ¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo! ¡Shun está en problemas! –

\- ¿Pero cómo podemos ayudarlo – pregunta Hyoga con cierta angustia – si no sabemos en dónde está? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. –

Ikki deja de forcejear; sus hombros caen en señal de derrota y agacha la cabeza, quedando su rostro oculto por los mechones de cabellos.

Shiryu y Hyoga respiran aliviados de que Ikki no intente nada más, aunque es mejor ser precavidos: ha dormido un poco, lo que quiere decir que ha recuperado energías.

Antes de soltarlo, Hyoga echa un vistazo rápido a Shiryu; él asiente, seguro de que Ikki no irá a ninguna parte.

Lo liberan.

– Saori está buscando - le dice Shiryu tratando de darle ánimos - la manera de encontrar a Shun. –

Pero Ikki no dice ni una palabra.

Saben lo avergonzado que debe sentirse.

Durante la batalla en el Inframundo, de haber pasado lo peor, Ikki no hubiese podido evitar que su hermano muriera, y esta vez… tampoco puede hacer nada.

\- Mientras tanto – Shiryu continúa hablando con serenidad – es mejor que todos permanezcamos juntos. -

Pero ambos chicos se equivocan si creen que Ikki no habla por la vergüenza que le embarga.

No le interesa lo que puede decirle Shiryu.

Tan sólo hace algunos días estuvo a punto de perder a su hermano menor, y de ninguna manera va a permitir que vuelva a suceder.

\- Como precaución, ninguno de nosotros puede abandonar el hospital. No estamos seguros si acaso se trata de un ataque, y ya que Shun no se había recuperado del todo, probablemente alguien lo haya raptado… -

\- Seiya - Ikki interrumpe a Shiryu abruptamente - está en otra habitación, muy aparte, ¿cierto? –

\- Cierto. -

\- Perfecto. –

Los ojos de Ikki permanecen ocultos por los mechones de cabello, pero sus labios se curvan en una confiada sonrisa que para nada piensa ocultar.

\- ¡Espera Ikki! – Hyoga y Shiryu adivinan sus intenciones un segundo tarde.

Repentinamente, un débil resplandor naranja rodea a Ikki, pero ese débil resplandor es sólo apariencia.

Un segundo después…

Shiryu e Hyoga saltan por la puerta de la habitación…

\- ¡Aaahhh! –

… apenas a tiempo de que el resplandor se expanda incontenible en una pequeña supernova.

La brillante luz dura unos segundos.

\- No… pasó nada. – dice Hyoga tirado en el suelo al igual que Shiryu.

Se ponen de pie.

Entran a la habitación pero ya saben qué van a encontrar.

Está vacía.

\- Ese endemoniado de Ikki… – habla Hyoga molesto – Nos dio un buen susto. Creí que iba destruir la habitación para poder desahogar su coraje, pero sólo se teletransportó. -

\- Ciertamente Ikki es impulsivo, por eso caímos en su broma. –

Hyoga se acerca a la ventana; mira a través del cristal.

El cielo lentamente va aclarándose.

\- Ya veré cómo "cobrármela". – dice Hyoga.

Hyoga le da la espalda a Shiryu, pero por el reflejo de la ventana, Shiryu puede ver que Hyoga ya no está enfadado, al contrario, sonríe porque está planeando su venganza.

Una buena broma ha podido disipar algo de la tensión que han vivido en esos días, pero la diversión es breve.

\- Ikki, naydete Shun, pozhaluysta [Ikki, encuentra a Shun, por favor]. – suplica Hyoga en su lengua materna.

.

\- _Seiya está condenado. _–

Vuelve a decir Esmeralda sin soltar el brazo de Shun para que él termine por aceptar la realidad y no exponga su vida, pero su voz se vuelve en un susurro por esa triste mirada.

\- Hay un modo. – Shun se mantiene firme con su decisión.

\- Creí que Seiya – la chica trata de hablar a pesar del nudo en su garganta - estaba muerto y que era injusto que no tuviera alas que le ayudaran a llegar pronto al Paraíso y así descansar de todas las angustias que le agobiaron en vida, pero… no será así. En cualquier momento, su alma terminara haciéndose pedazos. –

\- No estoy seguro de que funcione, pero quiero intentarlo. –

La chica nota que Shun no va a cambiar de idea, pero ella también puede ser testaruda.

\- No puedes. – recupera su temple.

Shun mira en otra dirección porque sabe a qué refiere, y se siente culpable.

\- Ya es difícil para ti y para los otros Caballeros el haber perdido a un amigo. Será insoportable para los demás si mueres, y será terriblemente insoportable porque habrás muerto en vano. -

Shun no se atreve a mirar esos ojos que no mienten; si los mira, terminara convenciéndose, aceptando el Destino de Seiya.

Baja el brazo cuya muñeca estuvo a punto de cortar para derramar hasta la última gota de su sangre.

\- Esto… no puede… estar pasando. –

Comienza sentir que algo dentro de su pecho se quiebra.

Una diminuta fisura empieza a abrirse paso en su corazón, va abriéndose y ensanchándose más y más, amenazando en convertirse en una enorme grieta como la que atraviesa el pecho de su amigo.

El dolor también comienza a ser insoportable al grado de no poder evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan.

\- Lo lamento tanto. – dice Esmeralda, triste por el horrible destino de Seiya – Si al menos hubiese tiempo para pensar en cómo ayudar a tu amigo. -

\- No. – dice Shun con aplomo y por fin voltea a ver a Esmeralda.

Ella se sorprende.

Hay algo diferente en el chico que la inquieta.

No es la forma en que la mira, es… su presencia.

Su presencia era triste pero amable, ahora es triste y… amenazadora.

Suelta la muñeca de Shun y retrocede unos pasos.

\- No voy a abandonar a Seiya. –

Sabiendo lo que Ikki va a sufrir, ella tampoco va a desistir.

\- Pero Shun… -

\- Seiya jamás abandonó a ningún amigo, y yo no lo voy a hacer. -

La chica mira fijamente a Shun.

Ya no le parece amenazante sino lleno de confianza, y sonríe.

\- "Los Caballeros de la Esperanza", así es como Athena nombra a sus guerreros. Sus espíritus son tan fuertes que nunca dejan de luchar. –

Shun guarda silencio un momento pensando en las palabras de la chica.

\- Esperanza. – dice en un tono serio – Tengo la Esperanza de que Seiya viva, así cesará este maldito dolor que atraviesa mi pecho. –

Esmeralda se queda sorprendida por la forma de hablar del chico.

\- ¿Q… Qué dices? –

La sensación de amenaza vuelve a surgir.

\- No puedes entender de lo que hablo, Esmeralda. Tú estás muerta, estás a salvo del dolor y de la tristeza al que somos sometidos los vivos. No tienes ni idea de lo que he padecido en estos días en los que Seiya no ha despertado. –

\- No entiendo de qué hablas. –

\- Lo que entiendes es que Ikki sufrirá un dolor descomunal si yo muero por intentar salvar a Seiya, por eso estás aquí, para evitar que yo cometiera cualquier locura, pero voy a ayudar a Seiya a que regrese a la vida, de un modo u otro. –

\- Shun… -

\- Seiya tiene que vivir. –

\- Pero… -

\- ¡Seiya tiene que vivir! – Shun estalla de repente - ¡Si muere, no podré soportarlo! ¡No podré soportar el maldito dolor! – oculta su rostro entre sus manos, martirizado por el creciente dolor en su corazón.

Esmeralda quisiera consolarlo con un abrazo, pero el chico ha cambiado, y la asusta.

Shun descubre su cara y mira a Esmeralda con furia.

\- ¡Desde que desperté y me enteré que Seiya se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, he estado sufriendo por su culpa! ¡Día tras día, noche tras noche, el maldito dolor que me provoca saber que puede morir no cesa! ¡Por eso vine aquí, para devolverlo a la vida, pero…! - la furia pierde fuerza así como su voz – Pero ahora que he visto que el daño es mucho peor de lo que pensé y que no tiene salvación, este dolor va a partirme en pedazos. -

De nueva cuenta Shun se siente débil; baja la mirada pero se mantiene en pie.

\- Qué irónico es el Destino. Yo atravesé con mi espada a Pegaso y su alma está a punto de hacerse añicos y convertirse en nada, y este corazón puro me está atravesando con el dolor que padece por el terrible destino que le espera a Pegaso. El dolor es tan penetrante, que mi alma también será desquebrajada y me convertiré… en nada. -

Esmeralda ya no se atreve a pedirle a Shun que le explique de lo que habla.

\- Si no estuviera tan debilitado, los sentimientos de este corazón no me afectarían, pero no tuve más alternativa que refugiarme en él. -

Aunque ahora, la chica percibe un sentimiento de una soledad monstruosa; no puede no sentir compasión por ese chico que sufre, pero esa extraña sensación de amenaza le impide acercársele.

Sintiéndose más agotado, Shun habla en susurros.

\- _Athena me despojó de mi trono, devastó mi reino y destruyó mi cuerpo. Mi alma errante ya no tenía dónde refugiarse. ¿A qué lugar podía ir y que me sintiera a salvo? El corazón de este chico… Regresé a su corazón porque es el único refugio que me queda, pero está por convertirse en mi verdugo si Pegaso deja de existir. _-

\- _L... Lo lamento._ – Esmeralda dice entre titubeos porque percibe su sufrimiento.

Shun suspira y vuelve la mirada hacia la chica.

\- Seiya tiene que vivir_._ –

Esmeralda se da cuenta que está más animado.

Tal vez se deba porque ha encontrado una solución.

La forma en que hablaba debió ser por el agobio que ha estado padeciendo por la inminente pérdida de su amigo.

Sí. Eso debió ser.

Aunque sigue pendiente cierto asunto.

\- Pero no vas a sacrificar tu vida por salvarlo. –

Shun mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Esmeralda se alegra y aguarda a que le diga el nuevo plan.

Shun la toma por los hombros y ella… se estremece de terror.

Esmeralda no está aterrada por la fuerza con que la sostiene, ni siquiera es un agarre firme, está aterrada por un horrible sentimiento de peligro.

Esos ojos verde azulado destellan de certeza.

Shun ha encontrado la respuesta.

\- Tú estabas por tomar tu propio camino hacia el Paraíso, lo sé por las bellas alas que han emergido de tu espalda, pero renunciaste a la Dicha Eterna por mí; por mí te quedaste, y te lo agradezco. Sin ti, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que mi sacrificio iba a ser en vano. Aquí, Seiya no es carne, sangre y huesos, es un alma, y no hubiese podido reparar el daño aunque hubiese derramado toda mi sangre. Para reparar un alma dañada se necesita Polvo de Estrellas y sé cómo obtenerlo. -

\- ¿Polvo de Estrellas? – Esmeralda tiene miedo de preguntar pero se obliga a hacerlo.

\- El Universo es en esencia polvo de estrellas, y todos hemos surgido de ese polvo. Somos polvo de estrellas, y un alma es la esencia misma del Universo. –

Un aura violácea emerge de Shun.

Los hermosos ojos de Esmeralda se abren de par en par.

\- Usando el escaso poder que me queda, te convertiré en polvo de estrellas, y lo usaré para reparar la grieta en el alma de Seiya. –

El cosmo violáceo obtiene mayor brillo.

Esmeralda quiere gritar, quiere pedir ayuda, quiere suplicarle al enloquecido chico que se detenga, pero algo se lo impide, y no sólo es el terror que la invade.

Es la imponente presencia del chico que le dice que no tiene escapatoria.

Algunas lágrimas emergen en los ojos de Esmeralda y una llega a deslizarse por su mejilla.

No puede creer que ese chico tan gentil va a hacerle daño.

No puede creer que no va a llegar al Paraíso.

No puede creer que no volverá a ver a Ikki…

\- Deberías estar feliz. – le dice Shun tranquilamente a la asustada chica – Los humanos son felices si hacen felices a otros humanos. –

Otra lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Esmeralda.

\- Me vas a hacer feliz a mí, porque gracias a tu sacrificio, Seiya volverá a la vida. – Shun sonríe para demostrarle lo feliz que está - Sin embargo… -

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se esfuma y el cosmo violáceo también.

\- En realidad, no estoy feliz. No debería siquiera pensar en lastimarte a ti para sanar el alma de Seiya. –

Suelta a Esmeralda.

Esmeralda, al sentirse libre del agarre del chico y de esa rara fuerza que la dominaba, quiere huir, quiere irse lejos, a donde el chico no la encuentre, pero se queda.

\- N… No… - Shun baja la cabeza – No sé qué hacer para salvar a mi amigo. –

Esmeralda quiere acercarse y decirle algo, cualquier cosa para darle confort, pero no hay palabras que den consuelo a un dolor tan inmenso.

Pero sucede que no siempre son necesarias las palabras para aliviar el desconsuelo de alguien.

De repente, una pequeña bruma emerge al lado de Shun, enseguida se expande y cobra un brillo naranja, y en parpadeo, aparece alguien.

En ese mismo instante, Shun gira la cabeza.

Se queda sorprendido.

\- ¡Ikki! –

Shun no oculta su inmensa alegría.

Ikki tan sólo sonríe, y apenas abre un poco sus brazos, Shun ya se arroja a ellos.

El hermano menor ya se siente seguro en los brazos de su hermano mayor, y puede llorar abiertamente.

No es el llanto desbordado de un niño, de eso se da cuenta Ikki, es el sollozo de un chico que había contenido demasiado tiempo dentro de su corazón una gran tristeza.

Ikki no reprende en absoluto a Shun por haberse ido sin decirle a nadie, lo que importa es que lo ha encontrado.

Le da el momento adecuado para que desahogue todo ese dolor guardado, y cuando los sollozos van cesando, está por decirle que es momento de regresar a casa, pero de pronto, tiene la urgente necesidad de voltear.

Ikki mira hacia un lado, y ve a alguien que ha echado mucho de menos.

Es tal su sorpresa, que olvida cómo hablar.

Pero la chica sí sabe qué decir.

\- Hola Ikki. -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

"Somos polvo de estrellas"

Esta frase célebre es del famoso astrónomo Carl Sagan.

Y tiene mucha razón.

¿No crees?

.

Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido este fic alucinado hasta este capítulo.

Déjame decirte que iba a escribir otros pocos párrafos, pero me surgió un imprevisto y lo subí hasta donde pude llegar.

El siguiente va a ser muy corto porque ya es el final, así que por favor no me mates.

Y bueno, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, las veces que Shun habla raro es que se trata de Hades.

Y perdona si no explico más.

Lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo ya que va a ser corto y puedo extenderme con las explicaciones.

Lo que sí puedo decirte es que primero había divagado que Shun iba a regresar por sí mismo al mundo de los vivos, pero hace poco leí en Wikipedia un resumen de Next Dimensión, y me di cuenta de que Ikki siempre consigue llegar a donde sea que Shun se encuentre, por eso cambié lo que ya había divagado, e Ikki logra teletransportarse hasta El Purgatorio y encontrar a su hermanito.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	9. Chapter 9

.

Al final de cuentas escribí un capítulo más antes de que dé por terminada esta historia, aunque es cortito.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

Lentamente el cielo medianoche va cambiando a una tonalidad menos oscura.

El nuevo día está iniciando con bastante lentitud, como si el Sol tuviese mucha pereza en extender sus cálidos rayos para desplazar a la noche.

El nuevo día está tardándose en llegar, así como Ikki en volver.

¿O será que es sólo su impaciencia?

\- Ikki ya se tardó. – dice Hyoga.

Él ha permanecido recargado en la pared por diez minutos a la espera del regreso de Ikki y Shun.

Shiryu ha preferido esperar sentado en el sillón.

Hyoga voltea a ver a Shiryu al no tener ninguna respuesta de su queja.

Nota la extrema seriedad de él; o mejor dicho, nota su ceño fruncido, como si estuviese sufriendo una horrible tortura.

No debería sorprenderle ver que su amigo esté preocupado.

Shiryu puede mantener sus emociones en control, pero es humano, puede llegar a quebrarse también, y ya que su maestro murió, y también hubo muchos camaradas caídos, además de tener un amigo al borde de la muerte y otro desaparecido, no debería sorprenderle que incluso Shiryu está llegando al punto de quiebre.

\- Ikki ya tardó en regresar. – vuelve a decir para captar su atención.

Pero no la consigue.

\- Shiryu. – eleva un poco la voz.

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- He estado hablándote, pero me has ignorado por tres horas. –

\- ¿Tres horas? – no puede creerle lo que Hyoga le dice, así que voltea hacia la ventana y observa el avance del día – Sólo han transcurrido algunos minutos. -

\- Pues a mí me parece que han pasado tres horas desde que Ikki se fue. –

\- Tranquilo. – Shiryu vuelve a adoptar esa actitud de control – Probablemente Shun ni siquiera se encuentre por los alrededores, es por eso que Ikki ha demorado en volver con él. –

\- Tienes razón, y como tienes la razón, entonces no entiendo por qué estabas tan preocupado. –

\- Bueno… - no puede negar que no lo estaba, y tampoco quiere ocultarle nada a su amigo – Estaba pensando en Sunrei. –

Hyoga se queda pensando.

Él sabe que Sunrei fue abandonada por sus padres, cuando era una bebé, allá en las inhóspitas montañas de Cinco Picos, pero el Antiguo Maestro, el Maestro de Shiryu, la encontró y la educó como si fuese su hija.

El Viejo Maestro ha muerto y Sunrei continúa en Cinco Picos, sola.

Así que esa es la preocupación de Shiryu: quiere regresar a Cinco Picos para saber cómo se encuentra su amiga de la infancia, pero debe permanecer en Japón hasta que Shun vuelva de donde quiera que haya ido y a que Seiya despierte.

\- Puedes ir a verla – Hyoga le dice a su amigo para quitarle esa carga pesada que lleva sobre los hombros por el hecho de ser un Caballero de Athena - cuando regresen Shun e Ikki. Nosotros tres velaremos el sueño de Seiya. –

Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven Dragón desplaza a la angustia.

\- Gracias. –

Hyoga asiente contento de que Shiryu tiene una preocupación menos, aunque…

Ya que va a ir a ver a Sunrei, Shiryu se relaja: posa sus manos sobre su regazo y mira por la ventana esperando que los dos hermanos no demoren más tiempo.

… aunque percibe que hay algo que Shiryu no le ha dicho.

Hyoga mira hacia el suelo pensando qué más podría estar preocupando a su amigo.

Obviamente se trata de Sunrei, pero, ¿qué más podría relacionarse con esa chica?

Lo único que se le ocurre es que es un hecho que ella está sola allá en esas tierras lejanas.

Pues bien, es razón suficiente para preocuparse.

Shiryu puede ir a ver a Sunrei, pero tiene que regresar.

Hyoga vuelve a mirar a Shiryu. Piensa decirle que le pida a Saori que le permita traer a Sunrei a Japón. Ella podría vivir en el orfanato junto con Miho y Seika y les ayudaría en el cuidado de los niños.

Es una excelente idea, pero… no se anima a compartirla.

Ya no le dice nada a Shiryu.

Sunrei ha vivido en ese apartado lugar, lejos de la sociedad moderna, incluso lejos de otro ser humano que no hayan sido el Viejo Maestro y Shiryu.

Es muy probable que llegue a sentirse incomoda con las multitudes, los altos edificios, las estridentes luces y el bullicio propio de una ciudad moderna.

Shiryu puede visitar a Sunrei, pero al fin y al cabo, ella se quedará sola.

Siendo Caballeros, siempre existe el riesgo de morir en la batalla, y al morir cualquiera de ellos (o todos), no faltaría quien demarraría lágrimas por sus muertes: Seika y Miho llorarían por Seiya; Sunrei lloraría por Shiryu y Fler le lloraría a Hyoga; pero la única que se quedaría absolutamente sola en el mundo, sería Sunrei.

Hyoga suspira por lo bajo, entristecido por el destino que le espera a la linda chica de largo cabello trenzado.

Quizás hubiese sido mejor que el Viejo Maestro no la hubiese encontrado. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que alguna bestia hambrienta la hubiese encontrado y devorado que sufrir una larga agonía en total soledad, a menos que…

Una idea atraviesa la cabeza de Hyoga como un arpón.

Shiryu podría ir a Cinco Picos, y no regresar.

Athena le comprendería.

Sus camaradas le comprenderían.

Saori no le reprocharía nada.

Sus amigos le desearían felicidad eterna al lado de la chica que ama.

Hyoga se aparta de la pared y se acerca a Shiryu; pone una mano sobre el hombro de él.

\- Ve a Cinco Picos. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Seiya. –

Shiryu levanta la vista hacia Hyoga.

Eso ya se lo había dicho, entonces, ¿por qué tanta insistencia de parte de Hyoga por que vaya a Cinco Picos?

\- Seiya es un terco. – Hyoga puede leer la duda que hay en el rostro de su amigo, así que sigue hablando - La terquedad es su mejor habilidad así que no morirá tan fácilmente. Ya verás que despertará en cualquier momento y junto con él, Ikki, Shun y yo protegeremos a Athena, y tú cuidarás de Sunrei. -

Shiryu le mira fijamente, como si le estuviera costando trabajo poder entender sus palabras.

Hyoga le sonríe para que sepa que ha hablado muy en serio.

Pasa un breve instante para que finalmente capte la importancia del asunto.

Shiryu simplemente baja la mirada.

Hyoga sabe que es una decisión nada sencilla, así que se aparta y va a sentarse en la silla que está al lado de la cama.

Ahora fija su atención en Seiya dejando pensando a un confundido Shiryu.

Aunque parezca imposible, Shiryu no sabe qué hacer.

Cuando era un niño, sabía que debía obtener la armadura del Dragón, sólo que, después de haber llegado a Cinco Picos, el obtener la armadura se convirtió, de una orden que le había dado la Fundación Graude, a un deseo que le pedía su espíritu.

Después de convertirse en Caballero, sabía que tenía que cumplir con un deber, un deber que, después de su primer enfrentamiento en el Torneo Galáctico y su primer encuentro con la Muerte, se volvió un compromiso.

Y batalla tras batalla, sabía que debía acudir a la guerra para proteger a su Diosa y pelear al lado de sus camaradas, y la posibilidad de morir al lado de sus amigos, se convirtió en un anhelo.

Pero esta vez, no sabe qué hacer.

Su anhelo de morir al lado de sus amigos se confronta con su deseo de regresar a Cinco Picos y no volver.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En este fic estuve escribiendo un poco de cada uno de los cinco Santos de Bronce, y me faltaba Shiryu, y se me ocurrió que podría tratar sobre una duda que lo acosa: se queda con su Diosa o se va con la chica que ama.

Pensé en esto porque, después de leer el resumen que hay en Wikipedia sobre Next Dimension, hubo una parte que no me gustó del todo, de cuando Hyoga va a Cinco Picos por Shiryu porque tienen que ayudar a Athena y salvar a Seiya, pero Shiryu se niega, y Hyoga se pone muy triste.

Claro que en la Wikipedia no hay detalles, así que me di el permiso de divagar sobre lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara:

En vez de que Hyoga se sienta triste porque Shiryu ha decidido quedarse junto a Sunrei (y con alguien más), esté feliz por su amigo porque podrá hacer una vida normal.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	10. Chapter 10

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**REDENCIÓN **

\- Hola Ikki. –

Ikki mira boquiabierto al ángel que está a escasos pasos de él.

No puede creer que se trate de la chica que conoció en ese horrible lugar que era el mismo Infierno.

Es imposible que sea la chica que curaba sus heridas que le causaban los tremendos entrenamientos.

No hay manera que sea la misma chica, la chica que murió por su culpa.

El ángel le sonríe.

Pero sonrisa…

Esa sonrisa que le ayudaba a seguir adelante aunque la Esperanza hubiese muerto en su corazón.

Sí, es ella.

\- Esmeralda. –

Ikki sonríe agradeciendo el milagro de volver a ver a la chica que ama.

Ambos se miran ansiosos por decir más, por correr el uno hacia la otra, por abrazarse y estrecharse con toda la fuerza del amor que nunca pudieron confesarse, pero no es el momento.

No ha llegado el momento de que puedan estar juntos, aunque pueden mirarse sin necesidad de hablar.

Sólo que este momento no puede durar lo que quisieran.

Ikki se da cuenta de que el abrazo de su hermano, y el resto de él, comienza a flaquear.

Deben volver.

A Ikki le gustaría hacerle muchas preguntas a Esmeralda, pero debe conformarse con pensar que ella ha estado al tanto de su hermano.

\- Gracias por cuidar a Shun. –

Esmeralda asiente.

Ikki carga en brazos a un Shun casi inconsciente y cierra sus parpados para concentrarse en regresar al hospital.

Esmeralda observa fijamente a Ikki como para poder guardar su sonrisa en la memoria hasta el día en que puedan verse de nuevo, al tiempo que desecha el otro recuerdo, el recuerdo de la angustiosa tristeza que le desfiguraba la cara el día en que murió en los brazos de él.

Sintiéndose muy feliz pero a la vez triste, Esmeralda observa cómo una cálida aura color naranja rodea a Ikki y cómo ésta comienza a envolver también a Shun, y sabiendo que Shun estará bien, ella vuelve a mirar a Ikki para fijar su sonrisa profundamente en sus recuerdos, entonces…

Es entonces que Esmeralda vuelve a percibir esa aterradora aura y, sin poder evitarlo, mira a Shun.

Los ojos de Esmeralda se abren como si fueran a saltar de su cara.

La mirada de Shun no es la mirada del chico gentil que es, es la mirada del mismo Demonio.

Hay un Demonio en Shun.

Esmeralda va a gritar de terror, pero el grito queda atorado en su garganta al sentir que algo la jala hacia el Demonio de ojos verde azulado que ha alzado una mano para asirla; sin embargo y de alguna manera, ella logra retroceder.

Sea lo que sea que pretendía, el Demonio ya no puede asustarla: baja el brazo y cierra los ojos. No tarda en quedarse dormido en brazos de Ikki.

Esmeralda exhala un profundo respiro después del susto que se ha llevado.

El Demonio está débil y no cree que vivirá por mucho tiempo en Shun.

Ahora espera a que Ikki regrese al mundo de los vivos junto con su hermano y ella pueda retirarse para descubrir si podrá regresar al Limbo o si podrá permanecer en el Purgatorio hasta el día en el que Ikki y ella puedan estar juntos finalmente.

Inhala al pensar en ese feliz día; lo hace sólo por el reflejo de un suspiro, y al inhalar, siente un horrible ardor en su nariz y que inmediatamente baja por su garganta.

\- Ah… -

Se queja del dolor que le provoca, pero esto complica las cosas.

Exhala e inhala otra vez, y el tremendo ardor recorre toda su garganta hasta llegar a sus pulmones.

\- ¡Cof! – tose porque su garganta se está irritando.

A pesar del tremendo dolor que siente, continúa inhalando y exhalando. El ardor le quema desde que llega a su nariz, le quema al pasar por su garganta, siente que la quema al llega a sus pulmones, y como si fuera un incendio fuera de control, se extiende y quema todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Arg! –

Es algo que no puede dejar de hacer: respirar.

Con cada bocanada que inhala y exhala, el aire va incinerándola desde dentro.

Asustada, trata de caminar hacia Ikki para que le ayude por qué no sabe lo que le está pasando, pero al dar un paso, algo se clava en las plantas de sus pies.

\- ¡Ay! –

Mira hacia abajo para ver qué ha pisado, y se sorprende al darse cuenta de que ha pisado pasto.

Retrocede, pero con cada paso, el pasto se le clava en sus pies como filosas agujas, así que mejor se detiene.

Ve que hay pasto bajo sus pies, de hecho, es una enorme extensión de pasto; luego levanta la mirada: hay árboles a su alrededor y un edificio también.

Mira hacia arriba.

Ve algunas aves que van volando a través de un cielo que va aclarándose poco a poco, y es cuando sus ojos encuentran una enorme esfera de luz.

\- ¡Ah! –

La intensa luz le quema los ojos y toda la piel.

El aire que va y viene a través de ella la quema desde dentro, y la luz va quemándola desde fuera.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! –

Grita y el alarido atraviesa su garganta, hiriéndola más.

Afortunadamente para ella, el tormento no dura mucho.

La luz se apaga y el dolor se va.

\- ¡Esmeralda! –

Escucha que alguien le llama con angustia antes de refugiarse en el alivio que le brinda la oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora sí, éste es el último capítulo, pero hay epílogo, y ya está listo.

^.^


	11. Chapter 11

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saori va hacia la habitación de cierto enfermo.

Está feliz porque quizás hoy le den buenas noticias sobre la condición de Seiya.

Sus otros Caballeros ya están fuera de peligro, pero es Seiya quien no ha salido del coma.

A pesar de tener muchas responsabilidades que atender como la heredera del emporio que le dejó su difunto abuelo, prefiere delegar esas responsabilidades en manos de otros.

También tiene un teléfono celular al cual los doctores pueden llamarle para notificarle sobre la salud de Seiya, pero prefiere ir a visitarlo.

La chica de cabello largo color lila se queda en el umbral de la puerta.

La alegría de recibir buenas noticias desaparece de su cara.

Seiya permanece como estaba en la noche: conectado a aparatos que son lo único que le permiten seguir con vida.

Entra deseando arrojarse a los pies de Seiya y llorar como una niña pequeña. Quiere llorar porque no ha sido capaz de que Seiya vuelva abrir los ojos. Quiere llorar porque quiere poder contemplar de nuevo su sonrisa traviesa y esa mirada que se le ilumina intensamente cada vez le tiene entre sus brazos cuando logra salvarla de su fatal destino. Pero lo que más desea, es entrelazar sus labios con los de Seiya y descubrir finalmente si lo que siente por él es mero agradecimiento o si es un sentimiento diferente, quizás más intenso que la gratitud.

Casi se suelta a llorar cuando va adentrándose en la habitación, pero se contiene al ver que Seiya no está solo.

Shun está sentado a su lado, quien se vuelve al escuchar los pasos.

\- Hola Saori. – la saluda con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Shun… – pero ella no devuelve el saludo ni la sonrisa – Deberías estar en tu habitación. -

\- Me siento mejor, por eso vine a hacerle compañía a Seiya. -

Ella le mira para comprobar que le dice la verdad.

No es que no confíe en él, pero dadas las extrañas circunstancias de hace dos días…

Shun desapareció durante varias horas, y al volver, no recordaba en dónde había estado, pero lo más extraño, es que no regresó solo.

Saori le sonríe.

\- Me alegra que estés mejor. –

Pone su mano en el hombro de Shun por un instante, luego le rodea para pararse al lado de Seiya.

Estando a su lado, aparta algunos mechones de él que le cubren la cara para poder contemplarle mejor, pero más que enfocarse en esos parpados que permanecen cerrados, se fija en los labios.

Saori se pregunta si besara a Seiya, Seiya despertaría como las princesas que están hechizadas y que despiertan al recibir el beso del verdadero amor.

Sonríe por la disparatada idea que se le ha ocurrido.

Por supuesto que esto sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, pero… no pierde nada con intentarlo.

Ella toma el rostro de Seiya con delicadeza y se inclina sobre él, lo que ocasiona que Shun se asuste creyendo que algo le ha pasado a su amigo, y se pone de pie.

\- Saori… - le llama con algo de precaución.

Saori lo ignora.

Él es alguien en quien puede confiar y no le preocupa que sea testigo y vea que Seiya va a despertar gracias a un beso.

Saori cierra sus parpados y… se detiene.

Se yergue y abre sus ojos que no se apartan de su Caballero Durmiente.

La ventana está abierta por lo que la brisa aprovecha y se cuela por ésta libremente hacia el interior agitando momentáneamente los cabellos de las tres personas que están ahí.

Saori se sorprende al pensar que ella, teniendo una cuenta bancaria con millones de dólares, podría contratar a los mejores médicos del mundo, comprar los aparatos fabricados con tecnología de punta y pedir que se crearan los medicamentos que permitieran prolongar la vida de su Caballero en coma, pero apenas es que ha descubierto que nada de esto va a salvarle la vida a Seiya.

\- Saori. –

Ella se vuelve.

Por fin ha escuchado el llamado de angustia.

Saori toma gentilmente la mano de Shun.

Comprueba con alegría que la rara condición que le afligía a él ha desaparecido.

La calidez fluye por toda su piel, como debe suceder en alguien que está vivo.

Sólo que la alegría de la joven es pasajera.

Saori piensa en lo egoísta que ha sido.

Ella se ha preocupado por descubrir si lo que siente por Seiya es amor, cuando quien no ha dejado de preocuparse ni por un segundo por Seiya ha sido Shun.

Shun… siempre pensado en los demás y jamás en sí mismo a tal grado de ni siquiera darse la posibilidad de enamorarse.

Los otros, apenas se han sentido mejor, y Shun, prometiéndoles que estaría al tanto de Seiya, han viajado para encontrarse con las chicas que se han adueñado de sus corazones.

Shiryu ha ido a Cinco Picos a ver a Sunrei.

Hyoga ha ido a Asgar a visitar a Fler.

E Ikki… bueno, después de la sorpresa que ha recibido, no lo culpa que se haya ido al no saber qué hacer.

Esmeralda volvió a la vida.

Ikki regresó con Shun pero no se dio cuenta de que Esmeralda había regresado junto con ellos.

No supo como sucedió, sólo se dio cuenta cuando vio una bella pluma flotar frente a él, y al voltear, la vio a ella y sus hermosas alas de ángel, pero se fueron desprendiendo de su espalda convirtiéndose en polvo.

Al ayudarla porque se había desmayado, descubrió que su corazón latía nuevamente.

No han podido darle una explicación que Esmeralda, después de permanecer muerta durante un tiempo, haya vuelto a la vida, sobre todo porque Shun no recuerda dónde estuvo durante esas horas, y Esmeralda tampoco recuerda lo que pasó antes de regresar junto con Ikki y Shun, e Ikki no le interesó otra cosa más que volver con su hermano que no reparó en el lugar en el que lo encontró.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de la treta del único Dios que puede volver a la vida a los muertos, pero es imposible porque él ya no existe.

Es un milagro, es lo único que ha podido pensar.

El amor también es un milagro y Shiryu, Hyoga e incluso Ikki se han dado la oportunidad de obrar ese milagro.

Saori se pregunta si Shun será capaz de ser egoísta y pensar más en sí mismo.

June le pareció que era una chica agradable y bonita, pudo haberse fijado en ella, pero ya hablará de ella con él.

Ahora Saori quiere salvar a Seiya para descubrir si lo que siente por él es amor.

\- ¿Seiya está bien? – le pregunta Shun al notar la seriedad en el rostro de Saori.

Saori aferra con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Shun.

\- Seiya sufre los efectos de la espada de Hades. –

\- ¿Los efectos de… la espada de Hades? -

Saori asiente.

Shun descubre por la mirada de su Diosa, que otra batalla va a librarse, pero en esta ocasión, será para salvar la vida de un amigo.

Y lo hará, a cualquier precio.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Perdona la demora, pero las cosas en mi trabajo se han complicado mucho, pero no te voy a aburrir con estas cosas.

¡GRACIAS A TI POR LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL!

Muchas gracias.

Ojala que mi historia te haya gustado de principio a fin.

^.^

Y bueno, ahora las explicaciones:

Como había dicho, este fic tenía un maquiavélico propósito, y era que Esmeralda reviviera.

Todo este relajo fue para que Esmeralda volviera a la vida.

Espero que no te haya decepcionado.

Es lo que pasa en el capítulo anterior: lo que le pasa a Esmeralda es sencillamente porque puede volver a sentir el pasto, la luz del sol y el aire cuando respira, pero todo maximizado porque estando muerta había olvidado todo esto, pero no le pasa nada.

Esmeralda está vivita y coleando como se dice por acá, pero ¿cómo pasó? Si pensaste que Hades tuvo que ver, pues sí, pero los demás no sospechan nada porque creen que él ya no existe, pero, ¿cómo lo hizo? O sea, ¿así como así, de ser un alma etérea, se volvió un cuerpo conformado por sangre, huesos, y músculos? Creo que sí, porque de hecho, las leyendas griegas solo dicen que alguien vivo puede bajar al Inframundo a buscar a alguien y si lo halla y logran salir, pues vuelve a la vida, así de fácil, entonces este punto lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Shun también está bien, pero sobre Hades no puedo decir nada porque, creo que también había dicho que este fic tiene un segundo propósito y es por eso que dejo el final abierto porque hay secuela que se va a llamar: "Something about us".

Los hechos que pasan después de este fic vienen siendo lo que pasa en Next Dimensión, y creo que el manga no ha concluido, así que quiero pensar positivamente y Seiya vuelve del más allá. Entonces, Juntos en esto continua después de que a Seiya le extraen la espada invisible y ya no muere y todos están felices viviendo las cosas que les pasan cuando viven una vida normal, y si en esa normalidad hay amor, pues mucho mejor, ¿no?

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente fic!


End file.
